1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a golf club head and, more particularly, to a wood-type golf club head having an adjustable weight.
2. Description of the Background Art
Current driver and fairway wood golf club heads are typically formed of steel or titanium alloys. For example, oversize driver heads exceeding 300 cc in volume are usually formed of a lightweight titanium alloy such as Ti 6A1-4V. Unless modified, oversize heads can have a relatively high center of gravity, which can adversely affect launch angle and flight trajectory of a golf ball. Thus, many club heads have integral sole weight pads cast into the head at a predetermined location to lower the club's center of gravity. Also, epoxy may be later added through the hosel to obtain a final desired weight of the club head. Alternatively, club heads may have weights, usually of a higher density material than the titanium or steel alloy, externally attached to the sole. The weights may be welded in place or attached using a fastener such as a screw. Because of the repeated contact with the ground during the golfer's swings, use of an adhesive alone is not advised as a long term, external attachment method for a weight.
These weights are of a prescribed amount and are attached prior to purchase. However, the club's weighting typically is set for a standard, or ideal, swing type. Thus, even though the weight may be too light or too heavy, or too far forward or too far rearward, the golfer cannot adjust or customize the club weighting to his or her particular swing.
Previous attempts to solve these issues have resulted in golf club heads with removable weights. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,860,818 to Mahaffey et. al discloses a golf club head that includes weights that can be removed from the club head and replaced with heavier or lighter weights depending on the desired configuration of the user. However, the weights shown in Mahaffey are completely removable from the club head by the user and can therefore be easily lost or misplaced by the user.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there is a need for a golf club head that allows a golfer to fine tune the weight of the club head for his or her swing. The present invention fulfills this need and others.